


163 - Reader is Larry's Sister & Has a Bit of a Crush on Someone...

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompts “one where the reader is Larry’s sister and she’s dating van and maybe Larry finds out??” and “vans girlfriend realises larrys acting strange and asks to talk to him and he reveals that he is slightly jealous because of how close you and van are and he feels not as important in vans life or something?” and “reader and van being close friends but she gets feelings 4 him n never tells him, until he gets a gf n then they stay close but she has 2 deal w/ seeing van n his gf together? but happy ending summit maybe like she gets upset n he helps her out but then he realises he loves the reader n always did??”





	163 - Reader is Larry's Sister & Has a Bit of a Crush on Someone...

You'd loved Van from the moment Larry brought him home. You were too young to know what type of love it was, but anyone that made your brother happy made you happy. They were inseparable. They picked classes in school so their timetables would match. They spent every afternoon and every weekend together. Communal clothes and CDs and everything, they lived the same life. It was weird in that they were like that, yet so different in most ways. 

Obviously, they looked nothing alike, and their mannerisms, speech patterns, and word choices were also worlds apart. They used the same slang though and made the same stupid references to football and teen movies. They had the same morals, and both respected family and friends. Van was always a little more driven than Larry but. Your parents would say Larry was lucky he could ride Van's wave like that. Van was more extroverted and people orientated. They'd probably never leave the eight walls of their bedrooms if not for him. Opposites but exactly alike, Van and Larry were two sides of the same coin. 

Your favourite thing about them, something you didn't think about until you were older, was how deep their love ran and how they weren't ashamed of that. Van couldn't engage in conversation without bringing up "me best mate Larry," and Larry had a special smile reserved for when he was proud of something Van did. They'd sleep in the same bed, carry each other around, and always choose each other over any other friend or girl. People talked, because that's the way of the world, but they never needed to justify their behaviour or explain their closeness. There was an easiness to their unapologetic love, and it modelled to you at a young age the importance of solid friendship. 

Your feelings about Van were complicated. As a kid, he was just your big brother's friend. Then, he was kind of like a brother too. It was the easiest way of explaining him to people. It was the day Larry almost died that changed it though. After calling you, Van was the first person your parents told. He crashed through the hospital room door, out of breath and terrified. Your mum had to settle him before he could get close to Larry, all that nervous energy. You watched Van from the corner of the room as he wiped away tears (you'd never seen or heard about him crying before, not even when people died) and held Larry's hand. He shook it gently and whispered, "Come on, mate." 

In his absolute love and gentleness, you felt what was more than a crush. It was an admiration so strong that it had evolved into love at some point. You were completely and utterly in love with Van and there wasn't a thing you could do about it. He'd already started seeing girls. When Catfish's reputation started to grow, and the guys started to dress better, girls noticed them. And man, did Van notice back. He didn't know what to do with all the attention but he was always respectful and grateful. Eventually, he was particularly smitten with one girl that he'd known for a few years. You weren't a jealous person, so you were happy for them, but it still hurt. You started to avoid band practice, drinks at the pub, and their shows.

…

You were watching television with your parents one night when Larry came home. "Y/N. Help us with somethin' real quick?" he asked. You followed him outside. There was no task to be completed and Larry sat on the bench in your front yard. "So... What's up?" There was no point in lying; your brother knew you too well. 

"Has anyone else noticed?" 

"Yeah, of course. Everyone keeps askin' where you've got to. Said you were busy with uni applications. Van misses you. Said he'll come for Sunday tea,"

"Can you make him not?" you replied, trying to make it sound light-hearted. Larry's head turned to you quickly. 

"What'd he do?" he asked. You smiled. The only person Larry loved more than Van was you. 

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. He's good," 

"But?" 

"But... I just..." 

"You've got a fuckin' crush on him, don't ya? That's fuckin' gross, Y/N. He's like your brother," Larry laughed, teasing. He knocked against you. You pushed him hard and he almost fell. He kept laughing. 

"Fuck off! I don't- It's not like- I- Fuck. I know. Alright? It didn't use to be like this, but... He's..." 

"I know. I get it. He's nothing like me, it's not weird. I'm just fuckin' with you," 

"Ughhhh. Doesn't matter anyway. His girlfriend is perfect for him," you said, shrugging, and patting down your pockets looking for a lighter. Larry pulled a smoke out and lit it for you. 

"Are we not saying her name?" 

You shot him a look. 

So, Larry knew. He kept your secret and having just one other person know helped to manage the emotion. You refused to think of it as a crush because it was more than that. As you watched Van on stage, and with his friends, and get phone calls about record deals, you knew it was way more than that. As you tried to feel like that about other people, tried sex with strangers, tried proper relationships, you knew it was way, way more than that. 

When you went away to university, and Catfish took Larry away to record The Balcony, the feeling wasn't lost, but it was more easily forgotten. You Skyped with the guys once or twice a week, and when you watched Van kiss Larry's cheek for you, it didn't feel like a bullet to the gut. Slow progress. 

…

When you were all back home Van was single again. His heartbreak was well and truly healed, and he was living on a permanent high induced by how well Catfish were doing. They'd performed at the major festivals, he'd started a fight with NME, Steve Lamacq was on speed dial... his life was made. His happiness made everyone else happy, and the entire village was buzzing. 

Van and Larry were laying on Larry's bed in your parents' house when you got home. Van reached up and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you down on top of him. You cuddled in. 

"Sis," Larry greeted.

God, you were so fucking at home with them. They told you about their adventures and they laughed as you explained how stupid people at university ironically were. You smoked out the window and listened to old records. Your mum called for Larry and he left the room. Van reached out of you again and you let him spoon against you. He buried his face in your hair and sighed. 

"I really fuckin' missed you, Y/N," he said. His voice was calm and quiet, and that put you on edge. 

"Did you?" 

"Yeah. More than Larry did, I swear. More than I thought I would," 

"I missed you both too," you replied, careful in your word choice. 

"Makes you think, yeah?" 

You didn't reply at first. His arms tightened around you and you could almost feel his heart pounding in his chest against your back. "Think about what?" 

He thought for a second, then, "When you're away from home, you kind of work out what's important. Who's important, you know? I don't get homesick at all. I like being on the road better. I would never come back if I didn't have to. Except for you. I missed you like fuckin' crazy."

You didn't know if he was implying more than that. Van was usually so straight-up that if there was something to be said, he'd just say it. Larry returned, throwing himself down on the bed. He gave you a knowing look, like he knew what Van had said.

"Mum says we have to go help peel potatoes in a minute."

...

It would be easier to explain if you were drunk but you were painfully sober. Van was too. They'd played a last minute gig at some dirty bar that gave them a go early on. Another band on their Saturday night line-up pulled out last minute and Catfish swooped in to save the day. Coming off stage, they were sweaty and happy. Again, they'd won over a crowd that wasn't there for them. Van was still bouncing, jumping, shaking. His energy was beautiful but annoying. 

"Y/N. Can you take him out for a fuckin' run or something?" Bondy asked, throwing an empty water bottle at Van. Van ducked and kept pacing the room. 

"Not a puppy!" Van replied. 

"Come on. Let's go have a smoke, yeah?" you asked Van. He nodded and followed you outside. You walked through the back alleyway and started down the block. Van jogged around you in circles, up ahead, then back. You watched him, cigarette between your fingers. When he came close enough he'd reach out for the smoke and inhale.

"How can you run and smoke at the same time? That's both impressive and fucking mental," you said. He shrugged. 

You walked far enough that there was a park. You sat on top of the play equipment next to Van, shoulders and sides touching. "Did Larry tell you the good news?" 

"There's always good news for you guys,"

"Yeah but this is really big. Dave Sardy's gonna produce our next album," Van said, grinning. 

"What?! That's incredible! Wow. You've like, proper made it at this point," 

"I know. It's... Yeah," he replied, nodding his head and going quiet. "Almost got it all." 

The drunks out the front of the club were audible through the night; traffic from the nearby highway, too. Van rested his head on your shoulder and moved his arm to be on your leg, his palm up in an invitation. You threaded your fingers through his and he held your hand tight. He moved to have his chin on your shoulder. He watched you as you tried to stay still, to not give anything away. He slowly leant closer and kissed you on the cheek gently. Then he sat up straight, moving away from you entirely, apart from your entwined fingers. The kiss was a test. He wanted to know how you'd react. At first, you didn't, then you looked at him. His expression was not one you recognised; at least, not from any time he'd looked at you. It was how you'd imagined he'd look if he loved you like you loved him. A look that was louder than words. 

You moved at the same time as each other, and the space between you collapsed into your bodies as they touched. Your lips would go red and your tongue would tingle all night after the kiss. Van pulled you as close as physically possible, his hands pressed hard into your skin. When you finally broke apart, you took a sharp intake of air.

"I think I've loved you my entire life," Van blurted out. You looked up at him as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "No. Not think. Know. I know I have. Only fuckin' figured it out when I didn't have you around all the time. It's not too late, right?"

You shook your head violently and let him crash back into you. 

... 

For the first few weeks, it was late night phone calls and stolen kisses when nobody was looking. It wasn't like you consciously decided to keep it a secret, but it just seemed like a weird thing to proactively announce. Then, in a casual discussion about a North American tour with all the guys over drinks at someone's house, you realised Van had made the assumption you were coming. You pulled him outside. 

"I can't come to America," you said. 

"What? Why? I checked. Uni holidays," 

"I've never come on tour before. It will be weird. They'll want to know why," you told him. He thought for a second, then nodded and walked back inside. You sat back on the couch. Van stayed standing. Nobody paid attention until he cleared his throat. 

"Do you have something to announce, Van?" Bondy asked in a mocking tone. 

"Yes. Y/N is coming with us," 

"Van," you warned. Nobody looked shocked. Larry was smirking to himself. 

"We know... You've said," Benji confirmed. 

"I'm not done," Van snapped. People tried to not laugh at his seriousness. "She's coming because I love her and if I don't have her with me I'll go fuckin' mental. I could do it before because I didn't think she liked me back and I thought Larry would kill me but it's all worked out, so she's coming. Okay?"

The room was silent. You looked at your brother. At some point he'd either asked Van was what happening, or Van in his inability to keep things from his best friend spilt the secret. 

"We also already know you like each other... Have since you were kids... Is that not, like, an established fact?" Benji asked. 

"Not like, love," Van corrected. Your cheeks went red. He was so fucking cheesy. 

"Okay. Is that it?" Bondy asked, standing and leaving the room for more drinks. Of course nobody would react with shock. Of course nobody cared. There were probably bets on how long it would take for one of you to explode and admit undying love. Van sat down next to you and grinned. You shook your head.

"You're so embarrassing, Van. Don't do that again," you told him. 

"Gotta tell your parents, but," he replied. 

"I can do that. You just worry about Mary and Bernie,"

"Oh they already know. They know I've loved you since I met you. Told them and da’ said it was stupid to fancy your best mate's sister. But it worked out good for me," Van said with a shrug. You rolled your eyes at him. Everything worked out good for him.

…

"So, he told you?" you asked Larry when you were alone with him next. He nodded, smiling. "Did you ask or did he just…?"

"As soon as you came back from the walk to the park. Literally within seconds,"

"Ugh. Course he fucking did. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "Didn't have anything to say? Kind of always knew this would happen, I think. Even when he was dating other people. He's just different with you. He's happier but calmer. You settle him, and that's good,"

"So it's not weird for you?"

Larry shrugged and shook his head. He was exceptionally good at being unaffected by literally everything. A number of times he simply rolled over and went back to sleep after Van would wake him with a scream in the ear were too many to count. There was one time where an umbrella lifted from its place in the centre of a table by force of wind and rolled away; that made him freak out. But other than that, Larry was the epitome of chill.

…

Any fears you had of being left in hotel rooms while Van and Larry went off on their adventures did not eventuate into reality. Van's hand held yours almost constantly. He'd not been joking when he said he needed and wanted you with him on tour. In the beginning Larry was happy to hand over best friend duties to you. Usually when Van and Bondy went for interviews and acoustic sessions, he and their tour manager would join. Fourth place became your place though, and Larry got to see the sights with the other guys. He'd always complained that he never really got to do that. Van, being Van, preferred to be working or sitting in a hotel window illegally smoking and writing for the next album. Your presence by Van's side gave Larry freedom. As you could hear your brother's voice yelling down the hallway as they all got back from God knows where, you passed the smoke over to Van, and he smiled softly before putting it between his lips. Everyone was content. 

Despite being on tour with him, you'd hardly talked to Larry at all. In a taxi from a radio interview to sound check, you rested your head on Van's shoulder. "Spoken to Larry lately?" you asked him. Van threaded his fingers through yours.

"No. Not really. Bit weird," 

"Yeah. I'll catch up with him today."

Maybe you were being paranoid, or maybe Larry was avoiding you. Either way, he ducked around on stage setting up for sound check, then was off somewhere backstage. You finally tracked him to the bathrooms and waited outside for him. 

"Bit busy, Y/N," he said when he came out. He started to walk down the concrete hallway. 

"I just want to see how you are. Haven't talked in a while, you know?" 

"Yeah. You've been a bit busy too," he replied. The tone of Larry's voice was defensive and judgemental. In the interest of not starting a fight, you pretended to not notice. 

"Nah. Not really. So, how are you?" 

"Like I said, busy," 

"Too busy to stop and talk to your sister?" 

"Yes," he snapped and it hurt. You didn't follow him as he turned left to head back to the stage. A right turn and you went outside to sit alone and try not to feel too sorry for yourself. 

…

After the show, you told Van you had a headache and you went back to the hotel early. He said he'd come but you reminded him of the dozens of fans waiting out the back in the cold for him. You both knew he couldn't and wouldn't let them down.

It was well after 2:00 am when there was a knock on your hotel door. It was loud enough to wake you and when you opened it, a Van-less Larry stood waiting. Letting him follow you into the room, he switched the light on as you crawled back under the covers. Larry sat on the one small armchair in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry… for snapping at ya. Didn't mean to be such a wanker," he said.

"It's alright," you replied. A few beats of silence went by where he was waiting for you to ask and you were waiting for him to volunteer the information. Sighing, you said, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Stupid. I'm fine,"

"Well… You're not. We haven't seen you proper in ages."

He scoffed, but you didn't know it was a direct reaction to the word 'we.' You waited for him to say something.

"That's the problem,"

"That you haven't seen us?"

"No offence, Y/N, but I'm used to not seeing you. Love you and everything, but, yeah. Used to it," Larry said. The penny dropped.

"But you're not used to not spending all your time with Van. You miss him?" you asked, sitting up. Of course he did! He'd spent his entire fucking life by Van's side. They shared their meals for fuck's sake.

"It's not… I'm not jealous or anything. It's just… different. I don't know," he said, standing.

"Why didn't you say anything?! I don't need to do everything with him. I really thought you liked being able to go out with the others and stuff,"

"I do,"

"Fuck. Larry. I'm so, so sorry. This is why I always thought it was a bad idea to date him. I don't want to ruin your friendship,"

"Calm down, Y/N. Don't give yourself that much credit. Besides. It's probably him I should be talkin' to. He drags you to everything."

A calm quiet entered the room and you watched as your brother stood up straighter, a weight visibly gone. You told him you'd say no more often and let there be room for Van to miss Larry too. Larry nodded and sat back down. You watched television together and waited for Van. When he unlocked the door with his key card and walked in, his face lit up on sight of Larry.

"Mate!" he called and bundled him up in a hug. "Wondered where you disappeared to. Where you been?" Van asked happily, kicking his boots off and sitting on the opposite side of the bed to you.

"Around," Larry replied.

"Larry's going with you to that live session tomorrow, instead of me. Bob's going to see that old church and I wanna go," you said. Van nodded and smiled.

"Will you come meet us after?" Van asked. You shook your head.

"Nah. I'll probably get lunch with the guys, and just meet you at sound check, or maybe just see you at the show? Got sleep debt to pay," you replied. Van studied your face for a second and if he could see what you were doing, he didn't let on. He smiled again and rolled his head to face Larry.

"Sorry, mate. Looks like you're back on best mate duty," Van said to him. Larry shrugged, like he didn't mind either way, which he evidently did. A lot.

You fell asleep listening to Van and Larry's conversation. It flowed fast and was full of all the things they'd thought of over the past weeks that they'd not verbalised instantly to each other. You could hear the happiness in their voices and it was a soothing sound. Everything felt back in place.


End file.
